The 6 that were there
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Lucy gets neglected by the guild and all she has is her Pokemon. Nalu


The 6 That Were There

A NaLu Fairy Tail Pokemon Crossover

I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon.

Lucy P.O.V

I am lonely. Ever since Lisanna came back, everyone has been ignoring me, including my spirits. They always come out of their keys on their own and hang out with Lisanna. Not even Plue hangs out with me now. Team Natsu are the ones who hang out with her the most. I get that they want to catch up with the person they thought was dead but it's been 2 months. Natsu stopped coming to my apartment. As relieving as that was at first, I missed him barging in through the window, trying to read my novel. I stopped going to the guild for about 2 days because it wouldn't make a difference if I was there anyways. I decided to go today. When I walked in, Natsu came up to me. I thought he was going to say something about me not coming to the guild, but I was wrong. "Hey Luce, I'm kicking you off the team so Lisanna can join. Besides, you barely show up to the guild anyway." Natsu said to me and before I could say anything, he walked away.

I was alone. I stopped going to the guild entirely because there was no one there for me. I was in my apartment when I saw 6 red and white balls on a shelf. I realized that they were my Pokemon from a long time ago. They weren't crammed in they're pokeballs all this time though. These were new models and I could turn off the pokeballs and they would be sent to the PC. I turned the pokeballs on and the pokemon that were originally in the balls came back. I grabbed them all and I ran to the east forest where I could be alone. I let them all out. They were a charizard, a dragonite, a glaceon, an absol, a gardevoir, and a blastoise. They all saw me and huddled around me. I could tell that they missed me. I could understand them even though they could only say their own names. I put an earpiece in which translates what the Pokemon are saying.

"We missed you!" My Glaceon said. "Where the hell were you all this time!" My Absol said. "Yeah. We were worried!" Dragonite said. They all crowded me with questions. I told them about Fairy Tail and everything that happened. "You want me to burn that Natsu guy!" Charizard said. I laughed at his little comment and told him Natsu's ability to eat fire. "So I'll shoot him with a water cannon!" My blastoise said. "Yeah. Like that would do anything." Charizard said. "Don't underestimate Hydro Pump you oversized lizard!" Blastoise replied. They remind me of Natsu and Gray. "Guys quit fighting." Gardevoir said as she fluttered her eyes at them. Both Charizard and Blastoise had a huge crush on her. They calmed down. I don't know if she uses attract or they both really are interested in her. I realized that I didn't need to go back to Fairy Tail. I have my Pokemon.

Natsu P.O.V

What did I just do. I just kicked Lucy off of the team and my body was working on it's own. I have to go apologize to her. I went to her apartment and she wasn't there. I panicked. If Lucy was gone, it would me all my fault. I could slightly catch her scent and I followed it. I caught the scent of 6 different unfamiliar creatures. Oh no. Was Lucy in trouble? I saw her talking to these creatures which had their own language. I don't know how she could understand them. I called her name. When she saw me, she looked away. "What do you want Natsu." She said coldly to me. Suddenly, a big yellow creature that resembled a dragon with wings too small for its own body came up to me. It looked angry and it only said, "Dragon, dragonite." I couldn't understand it and I looked confused. "She said, "So you're the one who hurt my trainer." " Lucy said.

"Lucy, how could you understand them?" I asked her. She tossed me an earpiece and I put it on. A dragon with fire on its tail tried to burn me but I just ate the flames. Then a giant turtle with cannons on its back came up to the dragon. I could understand them now. "You idiot. Didn't Lucy just say that he could eat fire." The turtle yelled. "I panicked. At least I didn't just stare confused at him!" The dragon replied. The two started fighting. "Quit fighting! Everyone return!" Lucy yelled and all the creatures went into these red and white balls. "Ok. What do you want Natsu." Lucy said to me. "I want to apologize for kicking you off the team. I wasn't thinking. Can you join again?" I asked. "No! Why would I go back to a place where everyone ignores me." Lucy yelled at me. Thats when I realized how coldly I treated Lucy. I just flat out ignored her. I didn't deserve to be her friend and worst of all, I had loved her ever since I met her. I knew now I would never have a chance with her. I started to cry. "Lucy. I'm sorry!" I said. "An apology won't cut it this time. I'm never going back to that guild again and besides, you guys always just ignore me anyways so it won't make much of a difference anyways." She said back to me. I realized that this was hopeless.

I walked back to the guild with tears in my eyes. I told everyone what Lucy said about leaving the guild. When I mentioned everyone ignoring her, everyone looked sad. I was angry at everyone for ignoring her but I was mostly angry at myself. We were nakama and I neglected her. I went home. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want Lucy to leave the guild but there was nothing I could do. She didn't deserve someone like me. She probably likes someone else anyways.

Lucy P.O.V

I went back to my apartment. I was crying. Natsu was crying for me to join the team again but I declined. He deserved it anyway. I have always loved him but after my outburst, I doubt Natsu would like me back anyways. I think he likes Lisanna. Glaceon heard my cries and she got out of her pokeball and cuddled next to me on my bed. I felt better to have one of my friends next to me. I woke up in the middle of the night and Glaceon was awake too. I put my earpiece in and I talked to Glaceon. "Hey Glaceon, can I tell you something." "What is it" she replied. "I love Natsu even after all he's done. I've loved him ever since the day we met. Is that wrong?" "That's perfectly fine Lucy. You should tell him how you feel." "The thing is, I think he likes another girl." I said. "Well you never know until you actually tell him." she said. "Thanks Glaceon." I said. We both went back to sleep.

Natsu P.O.V

I was wide awake for half of the night. I needed to talk to someone. "Happy. Are you awake?" "Yeah Natsu. What is it." "Happy. I love Lucy but I don't think she feels the same way." "Well just tell her Natsu. She might like you." When he said that, I knew I would still have a chance. The next day when I woke up, I was totally scared. I had a nightmare that Lucy would move away from her apartment and she would never come back and she said that it was all my fault. "Hey Natsu. Are you ready to tell Lucy that you looooooove her?" Happy asked me. "No. Not today. She's probably busy." I said. Happy just glared at me. "Wow. This is just sad." He said. We went to the guild. It wasn't the same without Lucy. I didn't feel like going on a job even though we needed the money for food. I barley ate anything though. I was too nervous to do much of anything.

Lucy P.O.V

When I woke up, I took my Pokemon and I went to the east forest again to train them. I sent them all out. They were all awake except for Absol. "Hey! I'm still asleep here. Do we have to train so early!" he said. "Absol It's 2:00 pm. Its pretty late for you to be sleeping." Glaceon walked up to me. "So Lucy. Are you going to confess to Natsu?" She said. "Glaceon we have training to do. It's been awhile since we trained." I said. She rolled her eyes and she walked away. We trained all day until everyone was tired. We took a break and we trained some more. We finished at 6:00 pm and even though I was also exhausted from training, Natsu was the only thing on my mind.

(Time skip 1 week)

Natsu P.O.V

Today I am finally going to confess to Lucy. I was super nervous. I walked up to her apartment. I used the door which was strange for me. I saw boxes filled with Lucy's things. The nightmare was coming true. She was moving away. I called for her. No reply. Her scent was strongest here so I knew she was here. I looked around and I saw her packing stuff in her kitchen. When I saw her, I went up to her and hugged her. "Lucy please don't leave." I was crying. She looked annoyed. "Why should I?" she said. "Because Lucy, the guild isn't the same without you. I hate going on jobs without you. I like being with you Luce. I love you. I've always loved you ever since we met. I was blinded and I regret ignoring you." Lucy turned around. She didn't say anything. She just kissed me. It was a short kiss. "Natsu. I love you too!" She was tearing up. I kissed her again but for a longer time and more lovingly. "Luce. Are you still going to move away?" I asked. "No. I'll stay here with you. I'll rejoin Fairy Tail and rejoin Team Natsu." At that moment all of the creatures from last time came out of nowhere. All except for a small blue creature walked up to me and glared at me. "Absol ab" One of the creatures said. "He said that if you ever hurt me again they'll hurt you." Lucy said. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her." I said. They all disappeared into the small little balls. I was happy that I was with Lucy.


End file.
